The invention relates to a support arrangement for solar modules.
Solar systems comprising a plurality of solar modules, especially photovoltaic modules, are frequently embodied as outdoor systems for which posts must be anchored and in particular rammed into the ground. Support arrangements are attached via connecting elements to these posts, which are typically arranged in one or several rows. Support arrangements generally consist of one or several longitudinal supports, as well as module supports extending transverse thereto on which the solar modules are mounted.
Support arrangements of this type are known, for example, from the German patent documents DE 20 2005 008 159 U1, DE 203 03 257 U1, DE 20 2005 012 993 U1, and international patent publications WO 00/31477 A1 or WO 2008/009530 A2. German patent document DE 203 19 065 U1 additionally mentions the option of attaching a connecting element, embodied as a U-shaped yoke, to a post that the connecting element can be adjusted in height and tilted to the side.
Since the posts can be rammed in only with limited precision, it can be advantageous to have available a readjustment option, especially with respect to the height position of the connecting elements.
According to the German patent document DE 20 2008 001 010 U1, a connection claw is provided for the height adjustment and is screwed to the upper end of the post that is anchored in the ground, wherein the screws are fitted into elongated holes in the post and the connecting claw can thus be secured at different height positions, such that it is clamped against the side surfaces of the post.
The height-adjustment option with the aid of elongated holes is also known in connection with roof-mounting systems and is described, for example, in the German patent documents DE 101 52 354 C1 and DE 10 2005 018 687 B3, wherein the latter document discloses an embodiment provided with an elongated hole, provided with a toothing of opposite-arranged surfaces, wherein alternatively a row of bore holes can be provided through which the fastening screws can extend. When using aluminum profiles as structural components, the toothing can be produced relatively easily but has only a limited supporting capacity. Providing steel components, which are designed for high carrying capacity, with a toothing is expensive and the toothing can become clogged with anti-corrosion material during a subsequent surface treatment with a frost protection agent.